Fireflies
by Obsession's Light
Summary: Firion and Tidus spend some quality time together


Fireflies

By: Obsession's Light

* * *

A Dissidia: Final Fantasy fanfic

Pairing-Tidus x Firion

A/N: Hello once again! I decided to right a new fanfic (Although I've had it written down for quite awhile) The story is based on the song 'Fireflies' by Owl City. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No! Now go away!

* * *

'_You would not believe your eyes _

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep'_

Tidus and Firion were sitting together in a nearby field under and oak tree. They decided to wander away from the group in order to have some time for was resting between Firion's legs, his back against his lean chest and his hands were resting on a pair of knees on either side of him, and his head was tucked underneath Firion's chin. Firion had his arms around the ace's slender waist, tugging him closer to his lean body. Firion had his nose buried in sunshine yellow hair that smelled like citrus fruit and the weapons master couldn't help but inhale the scent deeply.

Tidus suddenly let out a sharp gasp and sat up form his position in Firion's arms, making the weapons master stiffen at the ace's sudden action.

"Tidus, what is it?" he asked, trying not to sound alarmed. Tidus tugged on Firion's sleeve excitedly, "Rosebud, look!" he pointed somewhere away from their resting spot, Firion's grey eyes followed his gaze.

'_Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare'_

"Fireflies!" Tidus exclaimed cheerfully, sure enough, there was a cluster of little lighting bugs in a nearby field. Their tails were flickering in the night sky, on and off they went. It almost seemed like they were helping the stars shine brighter with their light.

Firion couldn't help but let a sigh of relief escape his lips, Tidus blinked upon hearing this, "Oh…Did I startle you?" he asked innocently, scratching the back of his head, a little embarrassed. He averted his aquamarine eyes away from Firion's handsome face, he heard a chuckle from his lover, "Yeah, you did…But it's alright, really" the weapons master reassured, gently cupping Tidus's chin and turning it towards him.

Tidus leaned forward as Firion wrapped his strong lean arms around the beach blonde's waist and drew him closer to himself. Firion rested his forehead against Tidus's own so that their noses touched, both sighing contently.

'_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

'_cause everything is never as it seems'_

They just sat there, gazing into one another's eyes, aqua blue meeting soft silver. It's like time has slowed down for the both of them, to make this little moment something to remember. All the while the fireflies continued to dance and flicker around the affection bound couple, providing warm light to their special moment. Firion was the one to break the spell that was cast upon them as he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the sun-kissed blonde's soft lips. The action caused Tidus to laugh a little, "way to ruin the mood there Rosebud." he chuckled, giving the weapons master a small smack on the cheek. Firion chuckled as he took a hold of Tidus's ungloved hand and kissed the center of his palm affectionately, "Sorry", he whispered softly as he laced their fingers together and leaned his cheek against them.

Tidus gave Firion his trademark grin, and the weapon's master couldn't help but smile back.

' _Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lighting bugs_

_As they try to teach me how to dance'_

"Hey, Firion!" Tidus suddenly spoke up, Firion gave a small 'Hmm' as a reply at his cheerful companion. "Let's catch some fireflies!" the ace exclaimed as he wiggled free from his lover's comfy embrace, and stood up, stretching his limbs briefly before running towards the field full of lighting bugs. Firion chuckled as he too stood up, stretched, and made his way to where Tidus was dancing with the fireflies (Not literally). "Hurry up you slowpoke!" the blonde called, motioning to Firion to hurry up. "I'm coming, I'm coming." the grey eyed man reassured as he reached the grinning Tidus.

'_A fox trot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread'_

Firion calmly stood there in the open field, lighting bugs surrounding him as he watched as Tidus threaded through the lighting bugs, attempting to catch at least one.

' _I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)' _

Firion couldn't help but smile to himself at the sight before him. The fireflies were dancing and glittering all around Tidus in the gentle moonlight. The sun-kissed blonde had a wide smile on his lips, a smile so big it would make the whole world smile with him. Tidus was laughing at every failed attempt to catch a little lighting bug, but pressed on still. Firion noticed that every time a firefly would pass Tidus's eyes, those aquamarine orbs would glitter just like "Stars…" Firion whispered to himself as the smile on his lips widened some more.

'_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Cause I feel like such and insomniac _

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far to tired to fall asleep'_

Firion continued to watch his lover as he danced with the fireflies. He couldn't help but notice how peaceful Tidus looked as the ace was still trying to one small lighting bug. Along with his eyes, Tidus's smile glowed even brighter than the fireflies tail lights and his cheerful laughter filled the brightly shining night sky.

'_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes _

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell'_

Firion suddenly noticed that the night sky was getting a golden tint, that meant the sun was going to rise soon. He was thinking of heading back to the camp, the others might be worried about them…or might get the wrong idea (If you know what I mean) Firion turned to Tidus's direction, but was interrupted by an excited exclamation, "Rosebud! I caught one!" Tidus's happy voice said as he jogged over to his lover.

'_But I'll know were several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre _

'_Cause I saved a few _

_And I keep them in a jar'_

"Look!" Tidus reached Firion with closed hands, but with a bright smile on his sun-kissed face. Firion leaned forward as Tidus opened his hands, and sure enough, there in the center of the ace's hand was a firefly, no bigger than his finger nail. But the way Tidus was holding it, made it seem as if he was holding the world's one and only treasure. Firion chuckled softly, "I'm actually surprised you caught one" he said playfully, earning a glare from a ticked off Tidus, only adding more to Firion's amusement and making the weapon's master laugh.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

Tidus opened his hands wider, letting the little bug have some more room to wander around. It's small tail kept flickering on and off as it wandered aimlessly on Tidus's outstretched palm. Firion watched it crawl all the way to the tip of Tidus's index finger, and with one last flicker of its tail, the firefly spread it's wings and flew off to rejoin its brethren. Firion watched it fly away until it disappeared into the small cluster of lighting bugs. He then turned to his blonde companion, who was still gazing at the direction the firefly flew. "Tidus, we should be heading back to camp now, the others might get worried," Firion announced, causing the sports ace to look at him.

Firion saw a pleading glimmer in those twins of ocean blue orbs, "Can't…we just stay here a little while longer?" Tidus, fixing his pleading gaze to Firion's silver. Seeing that Tidus was acting childish, the silverette placed his hand on his hip "Tidus-" he began, but was cut off when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his lean waist. Tidus buried his face against the warm, smooth flesh of Firion's neck and pressed his lithe body against the weapons master's strong chest. "Please Firion…I just want to enjoy this moment with you…just a little longer" the blonde pleaded, his voice muffled by the fabric of Firion's cape. The silverette didn't respond for awhile, finally he let out a small sigh and he wrapped his strong arms around Tidus's lithe frame. Tightening his hold, the weapons master brought the blonde closer to himself and buried his face in sun-kissed hair. "Alright…" was all he said, placing a brief kiss to Tidus's temple.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

Tidus let out a content sigh and closed his eyes, smiling as he shifted closer to Firion's warm body. He could feel Firion's breath against his ear, his warm breath tickling the back of his neck. Tidus could hear the soothing rhythm of the weapons master's hearts against his ear as it sang him a tune that put his mind and soul at peace. Oh, how he wished for this moment to last forever, that he and Firion would stay like this for eternity along with the fireflies surrounding them in their small, but gentle light.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say_

_That I'd rather stay, awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams…._

FIREFLIES-END

* * *

A/N: FINISHED! FINALLY! 8D


End file.
